


A Princess In Trouble

by babywitchgirlbella12



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: F/F, Spanking scolding life tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywitchgirlbella12/pseuds/babywitchgirlbella12
Summary: Young Twilight gets herself in trouble with her mentor.





	A Princess In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The humiliation burns in Twlight's bones as she buries her head into her hoofs. How could this day ahve gone so wrong? The young pony glares over at her desk where her books are scattered, it annoys and bugs the young princess so she moves to go clean and tidy them up but her mentor's warning screams in her mind. "If you so much as breath the wrong way I will come back in there and repeat your punishment, is that understood? You are to stay in your bed until morning." Twilight sighs and lays her head down, closing her ees and thinking of the past couple of hours.   
She had woken up and had went to play with her friends but accidentally...kinda...ruined the town by a flood. It wasn't her fault though! Apple Jack was to blame...kinda. okay, so Twilight had been in the river and she was the one who had smashed into the flood gate...okay it was her fault but she was going to fix it before Princess Celestia showed up. Twilight had smashed herself on to the ground at the Princess's hoofs, hiding her viloet face in her hoofs as her mother figure stared coldly around then, she shivered as the icy gaze landed on her. "Twilight Sparkle, meet me in the library." She growled. Twilight nodded fearfully then turned to her friends, who all had a look of fear or worry on their faces. The young pony was soon in the library as ordered, awaiting the presence of angry and disappointed teacher.   
The sound of hoofs coming made the purple pony flinch, she bowe her head, her hair falling in her eyes, as she was filled with shame. "Twilight." Princess Celestia said evenly. Twilight didn't answer, just stared at the floor until she felt a hoof under her chin, lifting her head up to stare into the cold eyes of the Princess. "Do you know how disappointed I am in you, my student?" She asked. Twilight was still silent until a hoof smacked down on her rump. "Ow!" She cried, a slight sting flowing on her rump. "Answer me." The humiliation was almost to bunch to bare. Had her mentor just...spanked her?   
"I am a very patient and understanding teacher, am I not, Twilight?"   
She nodded.   
"Then you will understand that this is for your own good. Since you refuse to answer my question, I'll show you how disappointed I am, and teach you that the lives of every pony are NOT to be drowned, that a princess has to be more responsible, more careful, and smart than that!" The lecture was over as Princess Celestia grabbed Twilight with her powers and laid her over knee. The whole library walls and books heard the crying pitiful screams and cries of the young pony, the echoing sound of smack after smack following. Then she was sent to her room after being comforted and forgiven. Twilight sighs and soon falls asleep, the humiliation going from her, the soreness on her rump not.


End file.
